Order of the Most Blessed
The Order of the Most Blessed & High Father is one of the Faith of the Seven's smaller orders, composed of rather radical Septons who believe that the Citadel and its Maesters should be abolished and replaced by representatives of the Faith, who shall teach and administer knowledge as the Faith approves, and by its precepts. History The OBF were formed in 200 AC after a dispute arose between the Faith and the Citadel regarding Baelor the Blessed's pilgrimage to Dorne and what really happened at the Pit of Vipers. The Faith has always maintained that as Baelor walked through the pit the vipers bowed and refused to bite him, yet when a small group of Maester's questioned that theory with one of their own discord arose within Oldtown, riots even breaking out over the matter of the Blessed Monarch. Though the conflict was resolved in the Faith's favour, there were still those who believed that the Order of Maesters had grown corrupt and dangerous. They formed the OBF, an order more radical than the Institute of the Wizened Mind with the goal of completely replacing the Maesters with representatives of the Faith who would teach as the Faith desired with texts approved only by the Faith. They have never received official recognition until recently, when the High Septon proceeding the High Sparrow condoned them after they had been successful in restoring an ancient book of the Faith where the Maesters had failed. Beliefs & Charisms The OBF belief that the Maesters of the Citadel have had their teachings corrupted by the Great Soul in Darkness, and believe their institution should be completely abolished. They train their Septons in matters of medicine and knowledge at the Septry of the Learned in the northern parts of the Reach, and send out their members to any lord who sould request them in place of a Maester. The order has been popular amongst the smaller houses whom are not granted Maesters usually, as they are a means of equal prestige. Recently they have begun working on training Doves to carry messages for the Faithful, in place of the ravens used by the Maesters. Members of the Order are distinguishable be the staffs they carry around, studded with different crystals and stones, each one representing a different area of study or mastery (as opposed to a Maester's Chain). Members of the Order must remain clean-shaven and also stand out for their blue robes that they were granted permission to adopt for their institute in 350 AC. Crystals & Staves An OBF Septon is not granted a staff until he has earned four crystals of study, until that point they are given a shorter cane which they can use. An OBF staff is painted a different colour depending on the field of study a Septon intends to specialize in, with golden staffs being granted to Master Teachers and the heads of the Order. * Golden Crystal ** Golden crystal stones and golden staves signify appointment to a leadership position or a complete mastery of more than one subject. * White Crystal ** White crystal stones and White Staves signify study in theology. Every OBF Septon has at least 5 white crystals in their staves. * Green Crystal ** Green crystal stones and green staves signify study in miracle-work and medicine. * Grey Crystal ** Grey crystal stones and grey staves signify study in history. * Blue Crystal ** Blue crystal stones and blue staves signify study of the movements of the heavens. * Red Crystal ** Red crystal stones and red staves signify the study of tactics and the conducting of war. * Black Crystal ** Black crystal stones and black staves signify study against topics and beliefs not held by the Faith. * Purple Crystal ** Purple crystal stones and purple staves signify the study of noble families and bloodlines. * Light Yellow Crystal ** Yellow crystal stones and yellow staves signify the study of trade and stewardry. * Orange Crystal ** Orange crystal stones and orange staves signify the study of arts and social decorum. Notable Members No notable members have yet appeared. Category:Clergy Category:Faith of the Seven